If a problem occurs when a patient is being examined using an imaging modality, it is generally desirable to terminate the ongoing examination. With the modalities currently used provision is generally made for such a termination of the ongoing examination to be performed by an operator, for example a medical technical assistant (MTA), as soon as he/she identifies a problem or judges a situation to be problematic.
A medical imaging apparatus having an image generation unit is also known from WO 00/64353, in which the information produced by means of the image generation unit can be used to terminate injection of a contrast agent in certain situations.